Let Sleeping Protectors Lie
by Rosebud5
Summary: After a long, exhausting Ball and being wounded in a fight with Macavity, Munkustrap learns from Demeter that no day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap. Sweet Dem/Munk fluffiness...Enjoy! And please review!


Hey guys! *guilty look* I know I should be working on my other CATS fic right now but this one-shot popped into my head and I had to write it. Because Munkustrap has recently become my favorite...right up there with Misto. So here's a Dem/Munk story for you all...please, please REVIEW! They truly make my day. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

~Rosebud5

* * *

**Let Sleeping Protectors Lie**

_No day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap. ~Carrie Snow_

"And that's how you address a ca-a-t!" the Jellicles finished their last chorus of the final song of the Jellicle Ball, waving Grizabella a fond farewell as she took the last step into the Heaviside Layer. After the song finished, the cats stood still for a few moments, soaking in the rising sunlight and the remaining excitement from the Ball. Eventually, the cats went off by themselves or with their mates to rest after the long night of dancing and fun. Munkustrap, however, remained in his place atop a broken down something-or-another (he couldn't tell exactly what it was or had been...maybe a radio?), trying to remain awake. Old Dueteronomy was preparing to leave to the Heaviside Layer where he would help Grizabella be reborn, and Munkustrap knew he had to remain awake and continue to watch over the tribe.

Suddenly, he was aware of someone coming up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Tough Guy," the voice of Demeter reached his ears and he turned around to face her with a forced smile.

"Hey, Deme," he replied softly, taking her paw in his. "The Ball this year was really something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," the golden queen smiled. But then she looked in his face. "Munkus, you look completely exhausted."

"I'm fine, Dem. Honest," he sighed, but the yawn that followed gave his lie away as if he'd said _I'm so tired __I could keel over any second _aloud.

"Uh-huh. Right," the queen grabbed the tabby's black gloved paw in hers and turned to Old Dueteronomy, approaching him politely. "Sir? Munkustrap is totally exhausted from this Ball and the battle with Macavity. Do you think you could stay a few more hours so he could get some rest before you leave to the Heaviside?"

"Dem," Munkustrap rolled his eyes, facing the queen. "I'm fi-"

"Of course," Old Dueteronomy smiled, cutting Munkustrap off with gentle firmness. "You deserve it, Munkustrap. I'll be glad to stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you," Demeter beamed, pulling Munkustrap into a lonely corner of the Yard, despite the silver tabby's grumbling and complaining that he was "fine" and "not tired at all."

"Munky, quit arguing with me. I can see you're beat," the golden cat said soothingly, gesturing to the torn mattress on the Junkyard floor, half-hidden by a curtain of pop cans and plastic jars. "This is where I come to sleep when I'm especially tired and just want to be alone."

Munkustrap glanced at her and smiled weakly, giving in. "Thanks, Dem. This is perfect." He crawled over to the mattress and circled it a few times before curling up and yawning. Suddenly, he winced slightly as if in pain, before hiding it with a fake smile.

"Munk? Are you in pain?" she asked worridely, going over to him and kneeling down.

"No, no. I'm fine," the tabby insisted, closing his eyes. "Thanks for showing me this spot. Now I"m gonna-"

"You're gonna tell me where you're hurt," Demeter raised an eye-brow, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Did it happen when you fought Macavity?"

"Uhh...yeah. But I'm fine-"

"Where did he hurt you?" Demeter demanded, grabbing his wrist. He winced sharply as she did so, and she nodded. "So your wrist, huh?"

Munkustrap sighed, giving in yet again. "Yeah. But it's honestly nothing bad."

"Munkus, you've protected and cared for me for forever. You've always been there for me. Let me help you now. Reverse roles for a second, ok? Just trust me." Demeter gently examined his wrist, apologizing each time he hissed in pain. Eventually, Demeter laid his wrist down, finding the tabby's green eyes sliding shut with sleep. He really was tired. She gently put a paw to his face, whispering "You go on and fall asleep. I'll fix your wrist for you. Just rest now. You need it."

"N-no," he mumbled, sleep overtaking him. "I-I'm fine..." But with those words still in the air, the tabby's eyes shuttered closed, and within minutes his breathing was deep and heavy, showing he was fully asleep. Demeter smiled softly and watched him for a moment to make sure he was sleeping peacefully, and then she went over to a jacket a human had tossed out, tearing off a portion of the fabric and returning to her sleeping friend.

She gingerly took his paw in hers and began wrapping it in the cloth. She watched his face, so peaceful in his sleep. He had been protective and watchful all the Ball (and all the time anyway) and seeing him relaxed and peaceful was so different. He looked like a kitten, laying there. She felt herself smile as she finished with her work on his wrist, tying a knot in the material and putting his paw down. She then grabbed an old blanket by the mattress and covered him with it. She watched him for a few seconds before getting to her feet and leaving him to rest. On her way out, she was met by Etcetera.

"Hey, Deme! Is Munkus in there?" the kitten asked hyperly.

"Yes, but he's sleeping. He needs his rest."

Etcy smiled and nodded. "He's had a long night, hasn't he?"

"No day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap," Demeter smiled gently, leading the kitten away from where Munkustrap was resting. "Let sleeping protectors lie."

**The End **

* * *

Well? I hope you all enjoyed this Dem/Munk fluffiness! All I can say now is...

**REVIEW =^^= REVIEW =^^= REVIEW =^^=!**

~Rosebud5


End file.
